Rutter family
Rutter is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Kensington, London, England. Members of this family are typically pure-blood and sorted into Gryffindor. Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Jane Rutter, who attended from 1958 to 1965. A notable member of this family is famous international Quidditch star Ogden Rutter, who played Beater on the Tutshill Tornados as well as the English National Team. History The surname Rutter was first found in Cheshire where they held a family seat from early times. The family name Rutter appeared on the early census rolls taken by the Kings of Britain, shortly after the Norman invasion, to determine the rate of taxation of their subjects. 20th Century A boy named Ogden Rutter was born into this family on 11 April, 1903, in Runcorn, Cheshire, England. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1914 to 1921, where he played Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was scouted by the Tutshill Tornados when he turned sixteen years old and was promised a spot when the Gryffindors won the Inter-House Quidditch Tournament in 1921. Ogden played Beater for the Tornados for ten years before being signed to the English National Team in 1931. During that time, he had met and married Elspeth "Elsie" Seymour. The couple had their first child together, Alice, in early 1931. They had four more children after that- Emily, Annie, Marnie, and Jane. Alice Rutter married a man called Mr. Beasley sometime before 1978, and had two sons with him, David and Richard Beasley. She was killed in January 1981 during the First Wizarding War. Known Members * Ogden Rutter '(11 April, 1903 - 30 March, 1990) - He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1914 to 1921. He played Beater for the Tutshill Tornados and for the English National Team. He married Elsie Seymour in 1930 and they had five daughters together. * '''Elspeth "Elsie" Rutter '(née '''Seymour) (14 June, 1903 - 13 July, 1978) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1914 to 1921. She married Ogden Rutter in 1930 and they had five daughters together. * Alice Beasley '''(née '''Rutter) (12 February, 1931 - 19 January, 1981) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1942 to 1949. She married Mr. Beasley before 1978 and they had two sons together. See descendants tab for issue. * 'Emily Rutter '(30 May, 1933 - 25 February, 1980) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1944 to 1951. She was killed during the First Wizarding War similarly to her sister, Alice. * 'Annie Rutter '(16 July, 1934 - 7 September, 1998) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1945 to 1952. * 'Marnie Rutter '(19 May, 1935 - 4 August, 1988) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1946 to 1953. * 'Jane Rutter '(12 August, 1947 - 11 August, 1990) - She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1958 to 1965. Known Descendants * 'David Beasley '(born 19 March, 1978) - The son of Mr. Beasley and Alice Beasley (née Rutter). He attended Hogwarts from 1989 to 1996. * 'Richard Beasley '(born 25 November, 1980) - The son of Mr. Beasley and Alice Beasley (née Rutter). He attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999 and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, which he survived. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Middlesex Category:Families of Cheshire Category:Families of the North West